The Greatest Thing
by Elayna Fournier
Summary: Sirius is a prostitute at Hogwarts trying to earn enough money to live off of. James is madly in love with him. slash JPSB
1. Default Chapter

The Greatest Thing

A.N. This story contains a lot of sex (but it's not graphic and I will warn you when/if it will be) and slash.

This is a take off of Moulin Rouge. Kinda. Well, it's not exactly like it, but the basic plot doesn't really change. Except I don't kill anybody. Anyways, please read it. It really is good in my opinion.

Chapter 1

In a world where money is everything, what is love? In a world where money keeps you out of the streets with food in front of you, is there room in your life for anything else? In a world where money guarantees happiness, why even bother doing anything else? Is there time for anything else? Is there a reason for anything else? Do you want anything else, or is that empty hole inside of you easily filled with some type of currency? What about love, the greatest thing of all?

----

"Sirius!" exclaimed James Potter, rushing down the stairs after his dark haired friend. Sirius Black stopped and turned around to look at his best friend. James caught up and started walking as Sirius resumed his brisk pace. Sirius smiled slightly at his messy dark haired friend. James grinned, making his blue eyes flash with a sly gleam.

"Yes?" he asked, trying to suppress the smile flashing upon his lips.

James shrugged and fell into step with him. "Where are you going?" he asked, looking at his friend out of the corner of his eyes. Sirius was staring forward, seemingly ignoring his friend. His intense, warmchocolate brown eyes were focused straight ahead and his raven black hair was elegantly falling across his face.

Sirius barked a soft laugh that echoed throughout the halls nonetheless. "I'm going to class, mate. Where are you going?"

Laughing, he answered, "I guess I'm going to class too."

"Well, that's good."

Silently, they walked to class together, each secretly staring at the other. Each were gay. Each liked each other. Each wanted to kiss each other until breathless. The only problem was, neither of them realized that the other wanted the same thing.

"I don't want to go to class," muttered James as they stopped outside the door of their class. Sirius glanced at him and chuckled.

"I'm sorry. We could ditch."

"Again?"

"You were the one who didn't want to go to class."

"That's a good idea, let's go."

With that said, both boys decided that it was a waste of time to go to class so they headed back to the Gryffindor common room. "You know," muttered Sirius as they walked, "Mooney is going to kill us later tonight."

"Oh well," responded James, muttering the password the portrait outside of their common room. She swung open and the two teenagers walked inside, collapsing onto the couch together.

"Ya know," started Sirius randomly, "I need to get a job."

Startled, James looked at his best friend. "Why would you need to get a job?"

"Well, I don't really have a place to live, do I?" asked Sirius matter-of-factly. The summer before their fifth year, Sirius had run away. During the last summer break, Sirius had stayed with the Potters, but he didn't want to stay at their house again for the summer before his seventh year. He felt like he was imposing and he hated feeling like that.

James sighed. "Sirius, you're going to stay with me, remember?"

He shook his head. "I can't, mate. You know I have to get my own place. I can't keep on depending on your family to support me."

"Well, it's not your fault that your own family wouldn't support you, so why should you suffer. Plus, where are you going to get the money for that. I mean, I know your Uncle Alphard left you some money, but that won't be enough to live off of."

"Hence the statement, 'I need a job'."

"And where are you going to get a job at Hogwarts?" Now James was intrigued.

Sirius just shrugged. "I'll find a way."

----

Walking down the hall silently, Sirius glanced around to make sure no one was around. It was past curfew and he really didn't want to get caught. He hadn't been lying to James when he said that he needed a job. He hadn't been lying when he said he'd find a way either. Unfortunately, there was only one brilliant idea in order to get money. Prostitution.

He really needed to start supporting himself though, and if that was what it was going to take, then oh well. As long as James didn't find out and he didn't get pregnant he'd be just fine.

At that moment, he was on his way to meet his first customer. It was a Slytherin, most likely trying to find a way to humiliate him for everything that he had done to them. Sirius didn't care, as long as he waspaid well. And he could do without any pain for that matter. _"Oh well,_" he thought numbly, _"beggars can't be choosers._"

He pushed the door open to the classroom where he had agreed to meet Lucius Malfoy and walked in. He had a feeling that it was going to be a highly unpleasant experience, but he was going to suck it up and go through with it. _"Just think of what I'm earning. I'll be able to support myself without being a charity case."_

The door opened behind him and Sirius slowly spun around, hoping that he looked seductive enough. He had a vague idea what Lucius would like and was hoping that it was working. Sure enough, Malfoy stood there, staring hungrily at Sirius's body. Sirius had to force himself to not grimace and flinch away from his gaze. He met Lucius's gaze and slowly walked towards him, swaying his slender hips ever so slightly. Lucius walked in, closing the door behind him and cast a locking charm.

"Well, I guess you really are going for prostitute, aren't you?" he said in a soft voice, walking forward and gently touched Sirius's chest, his fingers trailing up and down.

Resisting the urge to step back, Sirius smiled seductively, and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "Yes I have, but that also means that you have no right to touch me until I see money leaving your pocket and entering mine."

Pulling back, the other boy pulled out the money that Sirius was charging and threw them on the desk. Then, pulling Sirius over to him and kissing him hard on the lips, he purred, "There, I've paid you. I do believe I get to have my way with you."

"That's usually how it goes," gasped the dark haired boy as Lucius began nibbling on his earlobe. His hands began going lower to unbutton his pants.

"This is going to be fun," Sirius could hear Lucius murmur as his fingers began playing around with the button on his pants...

----

"Where is he?" demanded James as he paced around the room. One minute Sirius had been with him and the next he was gone.

Remus Lupin, sitting on his bed studying, shrugged. He glanced up, his grey eyes tired and brown hair unkempt. "Maybe he's just taking a walk, or maybe he went to go get food. Who knows?"

James sighed and sat down. Immediately, though, he stood back up and walked to his trunk, pulling out a piece of parchment. It was the Marauders Map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he muttered, tapping it with his wand. Behind him he could hear Remus sigh. "What?"

"Aren't you being a little bit…oh I don't know, overprotective?" Remus asked, cocking his head to the side to examine his friend. James tried not to squirm under his friend's gaze. It seemed like he was reading him when he did that. Like he was looking straight through James.

"Maybe," a now defensive James retorted and began examining the map. Sure enough he found Sirius's name. But with reassurance came shock. There was Sirius's name, but why was Lucius Malfoy with him?

A.N. how was that for an intro? Lol. Yeah. I'm starting a new fic. I'm hoping you'll give this one a chance. Thank you for reading this. Please review and give me an honest opinion.


	2. I'm Gay

Chapter 2

"He's with Malfoy," a shocked James exclaimed, staring at the map.

Remus raised his eyebrows and stood up to see the map himself. Sure enough, there was Sirius's name alongside of Malfoy's. _"Well that's an interesting twist"_ he thought to himself and glanced at James.

He was staring at it still in disbelief. "Why would he be with Malfoy?"

Remus shrugged and looked closely at his distraught friend. "James, is it just me, or am I sensing some jealousy from you?"

His face snapped up immediately. "What do you mean? Jealous? Why should I be jealous? There's nothing to be jealous about. I mean, if I were jealous, that would imply that I like Sirius. Well, I do, but not like that that. Right?"

Watching him rant, Remus smiled slightly. His suspicions were finally confirmed. For a while now, Remus had believed that James was gay and in love with Sirius. James's flustered answer had given him all the information that he needed to know. "I think you should go to bed. We can ask him about this tomorrow morning."

Grudgingly, James nodded and crawled into his bed without bothering to change out of his clothing. Remus rolledhiseyes as he began putting on his pajamas and putting his books away before getting into bed himself.

"Remus," he called out, right as his friend turned out the lights.

"Yes, James?" was the response, sounding patient.

"Hypothetically speaking, if I were gay, do you think that Sirius would like me? Well, like me more than a friend. Like a…well, like a boyfriend."

In his bed, Remus smiled."I don't know James. I think the odds are pretty good.Although, you have to take into account the factthat we don't know if he's gay as well.However, you don't have to worry about things like that, right?"

Slightly disconcerted, James muttered, "Of course," and then fell asleep. However, it was a light sleep so when the door was pushed open and a figure crept in and collapsed on Sirius's bed, James woke up.

He listened closely and could hear Sirius rummaging around for some pajamas to change into. Every now and then he would sniffle. James was going to get up to ask what was wrong, but decided that he'd ask in the morning when he asked about other things. He finally fell asleep again, listening to his friends' breathing.

----

Sirius felt his shoulder being shaken gently. Keeping his eyes closed, he rolled over and muttered something unintelligible. James chuckled slightly at that, but continued shaking his best friend's shoulder. "Come on, Padfoot! Get up! Breakfast is being served and I'm sure you're hungry."

"Just five more minutes," James heard Sirius plead, his voice muffled by the pillow that his face was pressed against.

"No, Sirius. Get up. Now!" With that, he pulled back the covers back. Immediately Sirius started to shiver and finally sat up.

"Alright, you win," he muttered and slowly pulled himself out of his bed. Glancing around he asked, "Where are Remus and Peter?"

"They're already down at breakfast. I decided to wait for you and keep you company because you usually don't do well when left alone," answered James, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Oh," nodded Sirius, pulling out clothing to change into. "That was thoughtful of you. Very nice. Thanks."

James rolled his eyes as Sirius went into the bathroom. So he hadn't been completely honest. He intended to ask Sirius about his late night escapade with Malfoy and didn't want Peter there to be all confused or Remus to be there shooting him knowing looks. So what if James liked Sirius? Was there a problem with that? Yes, there was. It was a little known fact that it was bad to fall in love with your best friend. Especially if you were both blokes. James didn't want to think about that though.

Sirius came back out, looking refreshed and content. "Off to breakfast then, mate!" he exclaimed and skipped out of the room, hooking his arm with James's, forcing him to skip as well.

As they slowed back down to normal walking, James began, "So Sirius, where were you last night?"

Beside him he felt Sirius stiffen ever so slightly. "I was just walking around, enjoying the beauty of the castle."

"With Malfoy?"

Sirius spun to glare at James. How dare he spy on him!? "What if I was? Is it any concern of yours?"

"Actually it is, Sirius!" James yelled in response. "Since when was it a crime to care about your best friend?"

"Since there's no need to be worried," retorted Sirius, walking off quickly. He did not want to explain why he was with Malfoy. He was still in minor pain from the previous night.

James rolled his eyes and hurried to catch up with his best friend. "Sirius, please tell me what's going on."

"There's nothing going on. I had an agreement with him and we met there to sort things out. Things between us are over."

"Alright," muttered an unconvinced James. "Just…don't do anything stupid."

"Yes mother," teased Sirius as they entered the Great Hall. They headed over to Remus and Peter, who were already finished eating. Remus looked at James questioningly, but James shook his head and mouthed _"Later."_

"Today is a good day," muttered Peter, staring at the magical sky on the ceiling of Hogwarts. "No classes, happy bright sunshine, and a beautiful girlfriend that I really must go snog. If you'll excuse me."

Peter got up and left, smiling at his friends as he left. Remus raised his eyebrows and gazed at his retreating back. "Hmm, an interesting change since he's gotten a girlfriend."

Sirius grinned cheekily, "That sounds like a good idea. You should consider getting one, Remmie."

"Oh, look who's talking, Sirius," scoffed Remus.

Sirius laughed. "No good on that idea, Mooney. I have recently decided that I am gay. Don't necessarily want to be, but I am. And that's always just swell. I always wanted to be the different one. And now I am. Just in a way that I least expected."

Remus raised his eyebrows. James was looking anywhere but at Sirius. Remus smiled knowingly and nodded slightly. It was so cute, watching his two friends fall in love with each other without really realizing it. "Well," Remus said, "at least you're not in denial. I know quite a few people who would be fervently denying the fact that they were gay."

Sirius laughed and nodded. "True that," he chuckled, taking a bite of his toast.

James cleared his throat and quickly said, "I'm going to be in the library. I just realized that I have to do some research for my essay in Transfiguration." Smiling slightly, he waved and quickly departed.

"We had an essay in Transfiguration?" asked a confused Sirius.

A.N. I don't know if anyone's reading this, but I'm going to continue it until I finish it. So there. Ha! Please review if you are reading it and thank you.


	3. Lakeside Conversation

Chapter 3

James sat at the table in the library nervously flipping through a book in front of him. That was an incredibly lame excuse as there wasn't a Transfiguration paper at all. _"Well, I'm an idiot_," he thought, as he prepared to leave. He was, however, prevented from doing so as Remus walked into the library, a small smile on his face. He walked over to James and sat down across from him.

"Anything you wanna talk about, mate?" he asked casually. He looked at James with perceptive eyes and it was in that moment that James knew that Remus knew that he liked Sirius.

"Where's Sirius?" he asked instead, not willing to admit it quite yet. So what if it was the truth? He was going to go down without a fight. So ha.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I sent him to go writethe Transfiguration essay that's apparently due."

"There really is a Transfiguration essay?" asked James, forgetting about all of the problems that were going through his mind. If there was an essay then he was doomed to fail, as his mind was overrun with conflicting thoughts. _"Shit, the last thing I need to do is fail!"_

Remus rolled his eyes again. "Of course not. However, Sirius did not know that as he never pays attention in that class."

James nodded,relief coursing through him and then despair at the thought of Sirius again. He glanced at his hands, which were resting on the table in front of him. Remus sat staring at him intently, apparently waiting for him to say something first. It was really unnerving. Finally James sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you. Just stop staring at me like that."

"Good. And I will." James inwardly groaned. Remus always won silent debates!

"I am gay and I do like Sirius. I never thought that he would be gay, but apparently he is. I've liked him since our fourth year. I was not about to tell him that as at that time he had a new girlfriend every week."

Remus nodded and smiled. "Thank you for telling me. Was that so hard? No, I didn't think so. Now let's go find Sirius and tell him that there is no essay after all."

James stood up, surprised. "What no lecture? No, 'you should really consider telling him'? You're losing your touch Mooney."

"Would it have really worked if I had told you that?"

"No, but-"

"Exactly, so what's the point? Why waste my precious breath?"

James shrugged and followed his friend out of the library.

---

"Why did I tell them that?" Sirius asked aloud to himself as he paced around the common room while munching on cake that he had gotten from the kitchen before he had come up to the common room. Judging by the way James had left the Great Hall, he was some kind of crazy homophobe and wouldn't want to be his friend anymore. And Remus had made some lame excuse for Sirius to leave them. Honestly, there was no Transfiguration essay, and if there was one, Sirius was certainly not going to do it until the night before it was due.

Something was up, and Sirius didn't like it. He groaned and stuffed the last bit of cake in his mouth as an owl fluttered through the open window and went up to Sirius. He looked at it with raised eyebrows. _"Who would send me a letter in the middle of the day?" _Confused, Sirius untied the letter and read it.

_Sirius Black,_

_I heard that you're acting as a prostitute now? That's fairly interesting. Well, if that's true, I would like to order your services. I'll pay whatever you want, within reason. However, I'd like to know what I'm paying for. Is it just snogging and snuggling or is it all they way? Just a question. Anyways, I'll meet you in the abandoned classroom on the fifth floor at 11:00 tonight. _

_Sincerely,_

_A needy Hufflepuff_

Sirius raised his eyebrows at the signature but quickly stuffed the letter in his pocket as the portrait door opened. He'd just think about it later. In walked Remus and James, each talking in soft voices. When Remus saw Sirius, he smiled. James was still avoiding his gaze, but smiled regardless.

"Get tired of doing the essay?" asked Remus as he sat down on the couch. Sirius walked over to him and sat down across from him in one of the chairs. Sirius decided he was going to act like his regular self. After all, nothing had really happened to change his entire attitude.

"Yeah, well I sat down to do it and I realized that if I did that, then I'd be breaking my own rules of procrastination."

"Good thing you didn't do it," laughed James suddenly. "Mooney came and reminded me that we didn't have one. Ha, I'm an idiot."

Sirius smiled at that too and nodded. His friends were such bad liars. "Yes, you are. But that's okay. I'll still be your friend!"

James rolled his eyes and chuckled. He quickly grew serious though and looked at Sirius somewhat nervously. "Um, Sirius, look…there's something I want to tell you. In private."

Sirius raised his eyebrows and even Remus seemed surprised. "Another essay that's supposedly due that doesn't really exist?" Sirius teased.

James laughed but shook his head. "No, um…come on." He grabbed Sirius's arm and led him out of the common room, deliberately ignoring the look that Remus was shooting him. He led them out of Hogwarts and down around the lake. Once there, he stopped and looked at Sirius closely. His friend looked completely confused and surprised. James was about to open his mouth to say something, but suddenly he found that he didn't know what he wanted to say.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sirius asked after a few moments of silence.

Looking at his best friend, James took in a deep breath. "Sirius, I thought that, because you told us that you were gay, it'd be best if I told the truth as well." He stopped speaking and glanced at his friend, who seemed confused but interested. "Well, I guess I'm gay too. See ya later. Class is awaiting."

He started walking away but Sirius grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving. "Where are you going? We don't have class until later. Not to mention there's nothing wrong with being gay. I'm gay. You're gay. What does it matter?"

James shrugged. They were standing very close to each other. "Nothing's wrong with that," he muttered, sounding breathless. His face inched forward slightly.

Sirius was breathing deeply. _Maybe there's a chance he'll...hmmm, I wonder what will happen?"_ He leaned in and pressed his lips against James's. James gasped slightly but didn't pull back.

James pressed into the kiss, his tongue begging for entrance of Sirius's mouth. Sirius complied and their tongues slipped over one another. Sirius's mouth tasted like cake that he must have "borrowed" from the school kitchens. Sirius never used the word stolen. The kiss deepened and then was suddenly broken off as the need for oxygen interrupted them.

They stood there, standing slightly apart panting. "Wow," breathed James. That had to have been the most intense kiss that he had ever had.

Sirius didn't say anything, just nodded and grinned. "I'm assuming you'd like to be my boyfriend now," he said, sounding breathless.

James nodded and replied, "If it's not too much to ask."

James watched as Sirius leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. James was surprised at how soft his lips were. They broke apart again. James gently caressed Sirius's cheek. He had such soft skin.

Sirius smiled seductively and whispered, "Not at all."

A.N. ha, conflicts are rising!!! Lol, next chapter: you decide

1.) Sirius tells Remus about his job

2.) A nice little scene with Sirius doing his job (keep in mind, i'm not going over the rating).

3.) Sirius ponders over how to tell James about his job (or if to)

4.) James talks to Remus about his relationship with Sirius.

Any of the above can be used twice. So which two would you rather see? And also, when should Sirius tell him, or should James find out from a different source? Please tell me, or else you won't get any say in it. Lol. Thank your for reading this!!!


	4. I'm a Prostitute

Chapter 4

Sirius entered the classroom on the fifth floor nervously. He was still apprehensive about meeting someone who refused to give his/her name. The person seemed to be willing to pay any amount of money that Sirius asked for, so that almost made up for it. Almost.

There was a huge sense of guilt and sorrow now that he and James were going out. He was betraying James for money, and it hurt Sirius to know that. It was like cheating on James with money. He knew that James would not approve of him being a prostitute and he would be upset when he found out.

"_If he finds out,_" he thought angrily. _"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." _He groaned. Why had he even started this in the first place? _"Because I need money if I'm going to find a place to live_," he reasoned with himself, staring at the door apprehensively as he sat down on the teacher's desk.

What would either Remus or James do if they found out? Was money really that important? He sighed to himself and pushed back the emotions that were threatening to break over and drown him.

The door pushed open and a boy who was much bigger than Sirius walked in and stared at Sirius hungrily. He had light brown hair and a muscular body. Sirius felt a slight sense of dread. If he was at all as violent as Malfoy was, Sirius would be in trouble. Sirius was really slender and wiry in build.

"Hello Sirius," the boy said in a husky voice, walking forward after closing the door behind him. "I've been looking forward to this all day."

Sirius hopped off of the desk and took a small step backwards. "Who are you and why didn't you sign your name on the letter like any normal person?"

The boy laughed and pulled money out of his pocket, holding it out in his outstretched hand for Sirius to take. Looking at it suspiciously, he reached his hand out to take it. As he did so, the boy grabbed Sirius's wrist and pulled him close to him, pushing his chapped lips against Sirius's soft ones, effectively bruising them. Sirius gasped and attempted to pull back. The boy who was holding onto him tightly, however, brought his arm up and slapped him hard across the face to get him to stop squirming.

Sirius's eyes widened and he forced himself to calm down. This was what he was being paid for. This was what his job was. This was his life, being taken advantage of by anyone who decided they wanted a good fuck. He had to quickly remind himself of this and his body relaxed in the bigger boy's arms.

"There, now that you've agreed to get along with me, we can begin," he purred in Sirius's ear. "My name is Greg." Sirius flinched as Greg pulled back and brought his hand over his cheek where he'd been slapped. Greg laughed at that. "I've already got you tamed. Let's see what kind of fun we can have…"

Greg began running his fingers over Sirius's body. Sirius suppressed a shudder. The only person he wanted touching him like that was James. The fingers began undoing the shirt buttons and then two strong hands were pushing the shirt off of his lean shoulders. Before Sirius knew it, he was being pushed back into a wall roughly and Greg was kissing his body intensely.

_"Stop!_" his mind screamed, begging for everything to come to an end. Greg began fumbling for the button on Sirius's pants and Sirius pushed him off, causing Greg to look at him with confusion and slight anger.

"What did you do that for?" he demanded angrily.

Sirius thought wildly for an excuse. "I just…erm, thought it would be better if I stripped for you."

Greg thought over it for a moment and then nodded, satisfied with that excuse. "Get on with it then," he urged, sitting on top of one of the desks and watching Sirius's tone body greedily.

Sirius forced a smile and slowly began taking off his pants, completely hating what he was doing. He felt like such a whore, which, he was. All too soon, he was completely naked, standing in front of an amused, turned on Greg.

"Well, now it's my turn," he muttered, standing up and walking over to Sirius, wrapping his arms around his body, kissing him intensely, forcing his tongue into Sirius's mouth while caressing his body.

Inwardly, Sirius sobbed. It was tearing him apart how he was nothing but a piece of meat that happened to be breathing to this person. Of course, it was his fault. Greg let go of him and closed his eyes together tightly. He could feel him come up from behind him again and felt an arm wrap around his waist and suddenly a finger penetrated him. He yelped and tried to jump away from him. Greg was holding onto Sirius tightly, though, so he couldn't move.

Bare flesh rubbed against each other, shooting pleasant sensations up Sirius, almost unwillingly. He did not want to experience this with anyone other than James, yet it was his stupidity that had insisted on getting a job in order to earn enough money go get a home. _"Not by selling your body though, you idiot,"_ his mind reprimanded him. Sirius ignored it and braced himself for what he knew was coming.

--

Remus sat in front of the fireplace waiting for Sirius to come back from his outing with Greg. Whoever that was. The Marauders Map sat on his lap and he could see the dot with Sirius's name moving towards the Gryffindor common room.

Remus sighed. James had come back and told him how excited he was that he and Sirius were going out, and it would appear that Sirius was already cheating on him with Greg. Whoever that was.

The door opened and in stumbled an exhausted looking Sirius Black. Remus glanced at his watch. It was 12:30 a.m. Sirius, not seeing Remus yet, fell against the wall and slid down to sit, pulling his knees up to his chest and laying his dark haired head on his knees. Remus furrowed his eyebrows. Something wasn't right. Sirius's shoulders were shaking and he kept on shaking his head.

"Padfoot," whispered Remus, now concerned. He hated seeing Sirius hurt, it was always hardest to see him fall apart. He was so carefree and had been given such a crappy life. Remus was always wondering when he would escape the horrible life he had been born into.

Sirius jerked at the sound of his name and looked up at Remus with red eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Mooney," he stammered, "I didn't see you. I was just taking a walk and…"

He trailed off, looking lost. Remus shook his head. "What's wrong? What were you doing? And why were you doing it with Greg? Hell, who is Greg?" Remus asked, looking at his friend closely.

"Who said I'm doing anything with Greg?" snapped back his friend, sniffling slightly yet completely on the defensive.

Remus held up the map to show his friend how he'd known. Sirius's face visibly paled and Remus sank down on his knees to be eyelevel with his distraught friend. "You can tell me what's going on, Siri," he whispered, trying to calm him down. Sirius Black tended to blow things out of proportion rather easily.

Sirius sat contemplating on whether or not to tell the truth. It was Mooney. What could possibly happen? He wouldn't break a promise, would he? Of course not. Plus, he needed to tell someone or blow up. The internal conflicts he was facing were tearing him apart after only two nights on the job.

"Mooney," he muttered, "if I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone about any of this?"

Remus looked uncertain for a moment and then nodded. "Of course, you've kept my secret, and I'll keep yours. Although you should tell James if it's really that important."

Frantically, Sirius shook his head. "No! You can't tell James, especially not James! I'll tell him, just on my own time."

"What's going on?"

Taking a deep breath, tears streaming down his face and shame burning in his expressive eyes, Sirius answered, "I'm a prostitute."

A.N. mwahaha. I thought I'd do that just to be incredibly mean. So you'll have to just wait until my finals are over. Mwahaha. Please review and thanks!


	5. Remus's Reaction

Chapter 5

Remus froze in his kneeling position in front of Sirius, completely numb from his confession. A prostitute? Could Sirius have really sunk that low in order to earn money? Surely Sirius must be joking, lying, pulling a prank on him, right? The deadened, defeated look in the teenager's eyes told him otherwise.

"Sirius," he began, softly, yet sternly, "why are you doing this?"

Laughing hollowly, Sirius replied, "I need the money. I can't be a charity case for the rest of my life. That's not the kind of person I want to be. I want to support myself. That requires money. I don't have any other way of earning money and if it's one thing that I've learned from my parents, it's 'if you have assets, use them'."

Incredulous, Remus shook his head. "Why would you do something so _stupid_?" he exclaimed, frustrated with his friend. Sirius flinched back slightly and avoided the werewolf's gaze. "Sure you might have needed money, but there has got to be a better way to earn it than_ selling your body!"_

Sirius remained motionless, staring over Remus's shoulder at the wall. Remus groaned and forced the dark haired teenager to look into his eyes. His concerned and worried honey brown eyes met Sirius's ashamed, tired, and fearful chocolate brown eyes.

"I don't know what to do, Remmie," he whispered finally, sounding as exhausted as he looked.

Taken aback by his defeated tone, Remus was not quitecertain as to what to do. Sirius Black never sounded unsure or nervous, it just wasn't his personality. "You should stop before you're in too deep, mate," Remus replied, gently stroking back his friend's hair. He shuddered at Remus's touch but didn't pull away.

"I need the money though. I'm not sure I can find another job that pays as well."

"It's not about money!" Remus exclaimed, losing his patience. "Life is not about money. Happiness is not about money! There is so much more to life than that."

"Yeah, well life may not be about money, but you still need it if you're going to survive. And while it may not buy me happiness, it will buy me independence."

"What about James?"

Sirius faltered at that and he bit his lower lip, unsure as to what to say again. "I don't know. I really don't know. I only want to be with him. I couldn't think about anything but him tonight while I was with Greg. James was completely occupying my thoughts, and there was nothing I could do about it."

"You do realize that what you're doing is cheating, right?"

Sirius rolled his eyes at that comment and laughed slightly. "Thank you Captain Obvious. I never would have guessed that." His smile faded and he glanced away from his friend again. "You're not mad at me are you? I mean, you don't hate me right? I know you think it's disgusting and despicable and that I must be scum for cheating on James like that, but...you don't hate me? Please...don't. I don't feel I have a choice. Say you don't hate me, please."

Remus hesitated and then shook his head. "I don't hate you. But…I don't approve and I am not even going to act like I do. However, I'm not going to tell you what to do and I'm not even going to tell you what I wish you would do, even though you already. It's your life and it is your body and if you want to…sell it to random people, then that's your choice. I just don't want to be a part of it and I don't want to have to lie to James. So you'd better sort out what you're doing soon. Plus, word will probably get out anyways. It always does." Remus smiled briefly and stood up. "I'm going to go to bed now, as studying for tests has been driving me crazy. Are you going to come?"

Sirius shook his head slightly, absorbing Remus's words. "I'll be up later. Good night," he said, staring at the ceiling in deep concentration.

Still worried about his friend, Remus walked up to the dormitory to get some much needed sleep. Sirius watched his retreating back and slumped against the wall, depression setting in. He was starting to regret telling Remus. He sounded so disappointed and…something else. It was like his respect for Sirius had gone. If there was anything Sirius valued intensely, over the feelings of being wanted, loved, and needed, it was being respected. At his house, he earned about as much respect as the house elf. Actually, that was a lie, as Kreacher was more respected than him.

"Nice going, Black," he snarled softly to himself. He felt so stupid. If only he had decided to just continue living with the Potters. Of course, if he had done that he would have been a charity case still and nothing would have improved (except his physical and mentalhealth would probably better). He hated the idea of others sacrificing for him. James said that he felt that way because no one had sacrificed for him before. It was parental to sacrifice and parents were something Sirius didn't possess. Well, at least he didn't have _decent _parents.

How was he going to tell James? Remus had been more than correct when he said that the rest of the school would soon know of his "job". He was afraid to tell his best friend, as they had just gotten together and, although Sirius would never admit it, he deeply loved James. James would view it as definite cheating (which it was) and would not want to be with him.

He was so screwed up. He finally got a good thing right as he took on a bad thing. Go figure. "Life is just so bloody perfect," he muttered under his breath, trying to decide on what to do.

Footsteps on the stairs coming from the boys' dormitory made Sirius look up uneasily and shrink back against the wall. He really did not want to see anyone at that given moment, but when James came into view, he felt a sense of unexplainable relief.

"Hey, Siri, what're you doing up?" he asked, looking worried. Sirius felt his heart break at the sound of concern in his lover's voice. He felt like the lowest scum on the planet.

"I couldn't sleep," Sirius said softly, looking to the side, hoping that James didn't notice that anything was wrong.

Of course, James had been Sirius's best friend for seven years and most certainly noticed that something was wrong with his friend. "What's wrong?" he asked, walking over to him and sitting down, pulling him into a tight embrace.

Sirius felt his resolve weaken, but choked back the urge to confess everything. James would find out, in his own time. "I'm just…I don't know. I want to tell you, but I can't. I have too many thoughts running through my head and I can't get rid of them or sort them out. Everything's just...not working," responded Sirius, not lying, yet not telling the truth.

James kissed Sirius on the forehead gently, pushing back his raven black hair and pulling him closer. "I'm sorry," he muttered into Sirius's head.

Sirius cuddled into James's side, trying to forget everything going through his mind. He felt so safe and comfortable in James's arms, as if there was no where else he could possibly function properly. It was then that he realized that not only did he love James, but he needed James in order for him to be Sirius. James was what madeSirius…well, Sirius. Without James, he probably would have been just like the Slytherins. Without James's encouragement, Sirius probably would have been dead from suicide. Without James's love, Sirius probably would have been a black hole with no emotions.

With these revelations in his mind, Sirius breathed in deeply, smelling the distinctly "James" smell. He smiled slightly and listened to James's heart beat, a comforting, consistent beat that managed to lull him into a shockingly peacefulsleep.

James sat with a now sleeping Sirius in his arms, wondering what had happened. Sirius was too subdued, too…uncertain, nervous. It worried James. He pushed all concerns back though and kissed him on the cheek. He could see a bruise on his cheek and raised his eyebrows. How had he gotten that? He sighed and carefully picked up the slightly smaller boy. So as not to wake him, James simply lay him on the couch and conjured up a blanket. Sitting on the floor next to the couch, James watched him sleeping before eventually falling asleep himself.

A.N. alright, there you go. No cliffhangers now. I don't think. I don't know. Anyways, anything you guys want to see? If you have any requests, please share. I'm more than open to any ideas. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	6. You are Mine

Chapter 6

Sirius awoke the next morning feeling a strong sense of unease. What had happened? He gazed around him and shook his head slightly. He was lying on the couch in the common room and James was sitting asleep next to the couch. The events from last night came roaring back and hit him with staggering impact.

_"Remus knows_," he thought, slightly in terror slightly in relief. At least he didn't have to bottle it all inside any more. Now he could ask Remus for help or pour out his heart. Remus probably would be too ashamed and embarrassed of him to do so, though. Sirius felt his heart break mildly. He could tolerate a lot of things, but he did not want to give up his friends because he discovered a bad way to earn money. _"No duh it's a bad way to earn money_," Sirius reprimanded himself, wondering why he hadn't thought of that a lot sooner.

Below him on the ground, James stirred, blinking as his eyes encountered bright light. Sirius smiled slightly and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. James looked at him in bewilderment before an understanding grin crossed his face.

"Hello, beautiful," he teased, stretching out his arms as he slid up to sit on the couch. Sirius scoot over to make room for him and then allowed his boyfriend to pull him into a tight embrace. "Did you get enough sleep last night?"

Sirius nodded and James smiled as he gently placed a kiss on Sirius's forehead. "Are you going to tell me what was wrong last night, or am I going to have to pry it out of you?"

Feeling a sense of dread, Sirius shook his head. "I'd rather you just let me tell you on my own time and that you will listen to me without making any type of judgment without interrupting."

Looking confused, James opened his mouth to respond when a few fifth years came down and looked at him and James with raised eyebrows. Sirius felt his stomach knot up. What if they knew about him being a prostitute? They would not hesitate to tell James that, considering a lot of Gryffindors still could easily see him as a pureblood maniac who only cared for purebloods, despite the fact that Sirius had been a faithful Gryffindor since he was first sorted.

"I wonder what flew up their asses?" stated James, watching them leave. Sirius laughed at the statement and stood up, pulling James up with him.

"Come on, we have to go get dressed and shower," he mumbled and led the way up the stairs to their dormitory. James looked after him with a slightly bewildered expression on his face, but didn't comment as he stood up to follow him.

As Sirius walked down the stairs, Remus came down. They both paused briefly, Remus looking at Sirius searchingly and Sirius subdued, as if enduring some type of inspection. The moment passed though and Remus continued down the stairs without saying anything while Sirius determinedly walked up the stairs.

James watched the exchange with growing confusion and interest. Something was wrong with his friend and he had no idea what. He was now worried about why Sirius had been downstairs so late. He had noticed that Remus had come up to the common room fairly late as well. He sighed. He'd have to ask Sirius later. Right then didn't seem appropriate for some reason.

"James," began Sirius as he started pulling clothes out of his trunk, "I've got something to tell you." He knew that he would have to tell James soon. Might as well get it over with.

Eyebrows raised, James looked over at him. Sirius sounded way to serious and it worried him slightly. What could be so important? Was he already tired of going out with him? "What is it, Siri?"

Sirius shifted through his clothing, trying to chose his words carefully. This was going to be so hard. He really did love James more than he ever thought he could love a person. This was bound to hurt him. _What if_, Sirius thought_, I can delay telling him? I could quit my job like now and then be like 'oh yeah, I did something stupid before we went out and blah dee blah dee blah. I like that idea._

He looked over at James to see him watching him intently, apparently waiting for an answer. "Um…I actually don't have anything to tell you, yet," Sirius said, a small smile crossing his face. And he didn't even have to lie.

James looked bewildered, but didn't comment. He gathered up his stuff to go get ready and walked to the bathroom, kissing Sirius on the cheek before closing the door. Sirius decided to just get ready out in the dormitory, as it didn't really matter and he had already showered and cleaned up.

Through the door, he called, "James, I'm going to go down now. I'll see you in the great hall, alright?"

James's voice called back, "Cool, I'll see you there, Sirius."

Grinning slightly, Sirius spun on his heel and left the dormitory. He was so lucky to have someone like James to love him. He had discovered that he had feelings for him a while ago and it had been torture always being so close to him yet so far away. James had always been his best friend, although neither of them had really trusted each other in the beginning. That was expected though, as they had been brought up in completely different families.

He sighed. He was ruining his chance of being with James every step he took away from him, with every moment he didn't tell him. What other options did he have though? He was being paid well and was soon going to be able to buy his own house. Then he would be able to quit and James would never have to know. Unless gossip got around to James, in which case he would know and would be hurt by it. And what about Remus? He hadn't seemed overly happy about the entire situation. The glare on the stairs had said enough about Remus's opinion. Sirius sighed, just as someone emerged from the shadows, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him into an abandoned hallway.

"What the-" gasped Sirius, as he was pushed up against the wall.

Greg's leering face appeared from the darkness. "I want you," he panted lustfully in Sirius's ear. Sirius attempted to move away, but Greg pulled him closer and bruised his lips in a harsh kiss. Sirius pulled away and huddled in a corner.

Greg smiled creepily. "Every night, from now on, you are mine. You are mine to do whatever I wish with. I will pay you whatever amount you want, but you are mine."

Sirius gazed at him with anger in his eyes. "Who are you to suddenly possess me as if I am some creature, rather than a person?"

Smiling slightly, Greg responded, "You gave up the right to be considered a person in my eyes when you became a prostitute. And I have every right. Or wouldn't you just love for James to find out about your nightly escapades?"

Sirius felt his heart stop. James…James couldn't know. Not now. Not from someone other than him. Greg wouldn't be so cruel as to…Sirius sighed. Who was he trying to kid? Gazing into Greg's eyes, Sirius understood that Greg wasn't just spouting idle threats. For the first time in a long time, Sirius felt fear grip him. He knew that Greg could severely injure him if he really wanted to. What could he do though? He hated the thought of betraying James with this…this scum, but...

"I'll do it," muttered a reluctant Sirius. Greg gave a last smirk and swept away, leaving Sirius in emotional turmoil.

A.N. I'm sorry that took so long. I was trying to make it good, yet it still came out like crap. Oh well, please review. Thank you!


	7. Shit

Chapter 7

Greg vanished around the corner, leaving Sirius alone with his own thoughts. He'd have to cheat on James every night now. There was no option. Well, there was, but it wasn't a pleasant option that Sirius wanted to think about right then. How could Greg do this to him? What had Sirius done to him?

Sirius didn't even knowGreguntil recently, although he did look somewhat familiar. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Sirius remembered a type of interaction with him. But what did that have to do with anything? It was just supposed to be a one night thing, not an ongoing occurance. Why had Greg targetted him, Sirius, speciffically?

It was then that a thought suddenly came back to Sirius.

_"I'd like you to meet my son, Greg," Mrs. Donovan said, pushing the boy forward. He had light brown hair and a muscular build despite how young he was. _

_Sirius gazed at the boy with mild distaste. It wasn't that he didn't like him because of his appearance, but he was the son of one of his mother's friends. That automatically meant that he would most likely end up being a nasty Slytherin with warped views of muggles and muggle born children. _

_Mrs. Black prodded her son in the back and Sirius shook Greg's hand reluctantly. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he greeted formally, disliking the boy even more as his eyes flashed with disdain and little interest. _

_"Charmed, I'm sure," he muttered and then pulled away, following his mother as she led him to the other room after Mrs. Black. Sirius stared after them both before hastily following. _

Greg Donovan. He had the power to destroy Sirius's life in a moment, in a sparse heartbeat. Sirius shivered and slid against the wall to the floor. His life suddenly got a lot worse. Sirius had a feeling that the leering glare in Greg's eyes now meant more, a hidden threat. Greg could easily call his mother and have her contact the Dark Lord and kill James and his family. Well, maybe not just like that, but she still had very powerful contacts.

Now Sirius had a vague idea as to why he was being put through this. Greg had attempted to be Sirius's friend and Sirius had wanted to have nothing to do with him. Instead of befriending him, Sirius had shunned Greg, causing him to become resentful and angry at Sirius. Now Greg had the perfect opportunity to destroy everything that Sirius had gained, everything that he had worked so hard to gain and keep in his life. And Greg could destroy it all with just a few words.

"Shit," whispered Sirius, shaking his head, wishing that he had never even thought of the idea of prostitution. If only he couldhave seen the future…ha-ha-ha. Wishful thinking never got anyone anywhere.

Well, on the upside, at least Sirius knew what _not _to do. He was not going to do anything that could possibly get Greg angry at him. That would put both him and James in danger. What Sirius didn't understand was how Greg got into Hufflepuff if he was so evil. His family had generations of dark wizards, just like his.

Unsteadily, Sirius got to his feet and began walking to the Great Hall again. He did not really want to have to face Remus's knowing gazes and James confused innocence but there wasn't much else that he could do.

He entered the Great Hall and saw Remus and James sitting together eating and chatting in between bites. _Well, what in the world could possibly happen?_ he wondered as he walked over and sat down next to James, grinning.

"Where'd you go?" asked James, looking at him intently. Sirius glanced at Remus to see if he had told James what he knew. Remus shook his head almost imperceptibly to show that he hadn't said anything to James. Just like he had promised.

"I went to the library," Sirius said after a moment, "to turn in a book that I had used on a potions essay."

Remus raised his eyebrowsat the same excuseJames had used beforewhile James looked at him with confusion on his face.

"We had a potions essay?" he asked, thinking over the past few days, completely oblivious to the fact that he had said the same thing to avoid confrontation. Remus sighed and turned his attention back to his food. Sirius shrugged and piled some food onto his plate and also began eating.

James glanced in between his two friends, bewildered. Sirius wasn't acting like his usual self. He seemed nervous, jumpy, as if he had a secret. Usually carefree, Sirius hardly ever showed that he had any worries or cares. Now he seemed to be nothing but a bundle of nerves.

Remus also seemed different. He seemed quieter. Well, not when it was just James, but the second that Sirius had sat down next to him, Remus had gone oddly silent and even more withdrawn than usual. Maybe he wasn't comfortable with his two best friends dating. That didn't seem right though. Remus had been so happy when he had found out about their newfound relationship. He had expected it.

flashback

_James entered the common room feeling light as a feather that evening. Everything was turning out perfectly! His best friend was gay and he was gay and they both liked each other and life was just perfect! Nothing could possibly destroy the awesome way he was feeling right then. _

_Remus watched his friend with raised eyebrows. "Alright, now that we're alone, mind telling me what happened?" _

_James smiled and did a twirl of happiness, causing him to randomly get dizzy and fall into one of the couches by the fireplace. Remus walked over and sat down next to him with a slightly exasperated expression on his face. "Am I right in thinking that a certain somebody returns feelings?" he asked. James nodded, a look of pure elation on his face. _

_"Yes," he breathed, seeming to replay the day's events in his mind. "I talked to him and told him I was gay and he was like that's cool and then….we kissed. It was such an incredible kiss too! It was like…whoa. And then he asked if we wanted to be boyfriends and I said yes because…I want to be his boyfriend."_

_Remus grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. "That's great, Prongs! I'm just assuming that I won't have to hear about every little detail of your time together."_

_James smiled slightly and shook his head. "Perhaps."_

James smiled dimly at that thought. Remus always seemed to think of what could go wrong with any given situation. But what was wrong? Usually Sirius and Remus got along perfectly. The only times they didn't cooperate were when Sirius did something incredibly stupid. Remus would get frustrated and become withdrawn from his dark haired friend until he was able to look at the situation with an open point of view.

James looked at Sirius, whose eyes were cast down on his plate as he silently ate, and then swept over to Remus who was pulling out a text book to go over some lesson that they had had in transfiguration. James frowned. It wasn't normal for the Marauders to be anything but the closest, loudest group of friends in the school. And James's friends were definitely not acting like they normally did.

He sighed and finished eating his breakfast begrudgingly. He'd figure out what was going on between them and then fix whatever it was.

A.N. Any good? Didn't think so. Oh well. Please review anyway.


End file.
